Field
The present application relates to packaging for an intra-vascular device and method. More particularly, the present application relates to packaging for a device for treatment of intra-vascular diseases and related methods.
Description of the Related Art
Long catheter delivery systems, e.g., one meter or greater in length, present challenges in sterile removal and aseptic presentation from the delivery system package. Specifically, the delivery system must be removed from the sterile barrier package without contacting non-sterile surfaces of the protective package.